One Regretting For A Death
by SweetHeart08
Summary: Jiraya est mort. Itachi avait été son apprenti secret...Jusqu'au massacre.. Les obsèques de Jiraya vu par Itachi. ( J'assume totalement ce que j'ai écris...Bonne Lecture )


**Bonne Lecture :**

* * *

 **POV Itachi :**

Il était l'un des ninjas légendaires.

Il était fort.

Il était intelligent.

Il était perspicace.

Il était un ami.

Il était un confident.

Il était lui-même.

Il ne vivait que pour sa passion.

Il était tout simplement..Jiraya.

Shuradô paiera surement.

Je ne l'ai jamais aimé de toute façon.

C'est un lâche...Mais il paiera.

Pas de mes mains, O combien je l'aurai voulu, mais je suis sûre que Naruto le vengera.

D'ailleurs, l'enterrement commence. Personne ne doit me reconnaître.

Je vois au loin Naruto...Il a les yeux gonflés, le nez rougi et il ne parle pas. Il a grandi.

Sasuke est avec lui, un bras autour de l'épaule, le réconfortant, sûrement.

J'aimerai bien être avec eux.

 _Mais je n'ai pas le droit !_

C'aurait été si bien d'être avec gens qui nous aiment dans un moment dur comme celui-ci.

 _Mais tu ne peux pas._

Je n'en ai pas le droit. Je ne peux pas. Je n'en aurai jamais le droit. Je ne le pourrai jamais.

A cet instant, je me sens...Si triste..Si seul. Je ferai mieux de rentrer.

 _Non tu ne peux pas._

Naruto n'avait pas été le seul à avoir été entrainé par Jiraya.

Jiraya...Un sacré farceur. Il m'avait apprit quelque techniques..Quelques astuces mais le temps manqués.

Les rendez-vous secrets, loin, dans la forêt se faisaient rares d'année en année.

Jiraya s'éloignait de plsu en plus.

Et puis..La rencontre avec Tobi...Je me souviens des mots que j'avais dis à mon frère avant de partir :

« _Si tu veux me vaincre, haïs-moi, déteste-moi, fuis et survis par tous les moyens"_

Bien, maintenant me voilà à une vingtaine de mètres de mon frère.

Il y a deux rangées de chaises...Au moins une centaines, tout le village est là. Jiraya était, est et restera très appréciés.

Il me manque.

Je pars m'asseoir dans le fond, une personne d'assit à côté de moi. Je ne dois pas la regarder ni lui parler. Je ne veux pas me faire remarquer...

Pourquoi j'ai fait _ça._

Maintenant, je commence à penser que ce n'est pas Shuradô le lâche mais c'est moi..

\- Vous êtes un ami de Jiraya ? Je ne vous avais jamais vu avant ! de mit la personne à ma droite.

J'hoche la tête.

\- Vous ne parlez pas ?

Je ne réponds.

\- C'est bien dommage, n'est-ce pas ? Il me manque. Il nous manque à tous, pas à vous ?

J'hoche la tête...Je reconnais la voix...Ce n'est pas..SI !

\- Que je suis bête et impoli..Vous ne seriez surement pas venu à l'enterrement si ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui comptait pour vous...

Il ne peut pas savoir combien, il comptait pour moi.

\- ...Je m'appel Sasuke. Et vous ?

Mon...mon petit-frère...Il y a si longtemps que je redoutais une confrontation calme..avec lui.

Je lui avais dis de me hair, de me détester..Il doit sûrement le faire. Il ne sait pas qui je suis.

Naruto et d'autres hommes que je ne reconnais pas, portent le cercueil, ils le mettent sur le radeau et le pousse sur l'eau. Arrivé au milieu du lac, le radeau s'arrête et mon frère se lève, il se dirige vers le bord du lac et fait la technique* du dragon de feu ( **Katon** _**Ryūka no Jutsu )** L_e dragon de feu se dirige vers le radeau et l'enflamme.

Sasuke revient à sa place, s'affalant sur la chaise.

\- Spectaculaire, murmurai-je.

\- Hein ?

J'avais toujours connu mon frère et du peu que je le connaisse, naturellement, introverti, il a acquit une grande confiance en lui, je trouve.

\- Spectaculaire, je répète doucement.

\- Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas entendu.

\- Sasuke..Viens..Mais Oh ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là, on t'attend depuis un moment tu sais..Qui est-ce ?

C'était Naruto..Je ne pense pas qu'il me reconnaîtra.

Je détourne la tête.

\- Un ami de Jiraya.

Naruto se met devant moi, j'ai la tête baissé, il tend la main /

\- Je m'appel Naruto. Et vous ? Il ne me semble pas vous avoir vu ici !

Je vais gâcher cet événement, je sais ce qui va m'arriver mais... _tant pis._

Je baisse le foulard qui recouvrait une partie de mon visage et je sers la main de Naruto en souriant :

\- Uchiwa Itachi.

Le sourire que Naruto avait, a disparu, mon frère se lève et se met en face de moi :

\- I..Itachi !

Sur ce moment-là..Je m'enfui. Ils vont me rattraper ou laisser tomber..Je ne sais pas.

En tout cas, Jiraya m'avait apprit une chose :

 **" _Quand y a des emmerdes dans les parages, tu n'as qu'une solution : casse-toi"*_**

Et il avait bien raison, quand il m'avait dit ça. Je me souviens qu'il l'avait dit le jour où il m'avait montré comment il faisait la technique Katon- Boules De Feu ( _Katon - Endan )._

En me rappelant ça, je cours.

Jiraya me manque.

Il ne faut pas que l'on me retrouve, maintenant.

Je pense être assez loin maintenant, je grimpe à un arbre assez haut pour voir le lac.

Le radeau est encore entrain de brûler, je regarde le ciel me remémorant d'autres mots de ce ninja :

" _Tu deviendras un grand ninja, petit"_

* * *

 **\- SweetHeart08**


End file.
